Metal Gear pas Solid du tout
by BaronBreton
Summary: Hé hé hé ! J'avais bien dis que MGS1 y passerais aussi ^^ (encore des bétises cette fics bien sur! lol)


Type de fics : Parodie/Délire (enfin je croit ?!) Contact auteur : BaronBreton@wanadoo.fr Disclamer : Si vous n'avez pas fini Metal Gear Solid (DE QUOI ! COMMENT ?! honte à vous !!!), bah ZOU ! y'a du. spoiler.  
  
Metal Gear Pas Solid du tout.  
  
Intro du jeu Snake est envoyé à Shadow Moses via un PNP (Propulseur pour Nageur à une Place). Campbell Ta mission a deux objectifs. Snake Blu Blu Blu... Campbell Snake ??? Snake Blu Blu... JE N'AI PLUS D'OXYGNE !!!. Blu Blu.  
  
Seconde Intro du jeu Après avoir remit de l'oxygène on renvoi Snake sur l'île. Campbell Bon. Ta mission a deux objectifs. Snake Mouah ah ah ah ! Campbell Quoi encore ?! Snake *complètement défoncé* Mouah ah ah !... Y'A UN MAX D'OXYGNE !!! Merci de m'avoir sorti d'Alaska ! Mouah ah ah ah ah!!! Campbell ...  
  
Snake arrive dans le hangar, juste après l'intro Garde 1 Faite attention il doit passer par ici Liquid Je le sais, bon je dois m'occuper de deux enquiquineurs ! hé hé hé !!! Le garde le salut et Liquid remonte via l'ascenseur. Liquid OUAIII !!! JE VAIS LES BUTTER !!! Bwah ah ah ah ah !!! Garde 1 Euh il a prit ses cachets ? Garde 2 . Non. Liquid *en haut* BWAH AH AH AH ! Et après on va tout détruire !!! BWAH AH AH !!! Garde 1 & 2 -____-o  
  
Snake arrive sur l'héliport Snake - dissimulé - aperçoit le Hind Snake Un hind D, Colonel qu'est qu'un hélicoptère russe fait ici ?! Campbell Alors vois tu c'est simple, Gulurkovith l'a « offert » à Liquid en échange de leur appuis et Metal Gear et. Snake -__-o . euh. tu t'es légèrement gouré là. Campbell OUPS ! Hideo Kojima Baka !!!  
  
Mc Donald Miller contact Snake au sujet des souris Miller Vois tu Snake grâce à leur couche de grai. Snake *légèrement excédé* Woh Woh !!! Minute !!!. Liquid, ça t'amuse de faire le c** derrière ces lunettes ?! Liquid/Miller *démasqué* Bah euh. Snake Greuh ! Pov' Naze !  
  
Snake est dans la cellule de Donald Anderson alias Decoy Octopus Anderson Bon sortez moi de là. Snake Relax, je. Anderson *de plus en plus nerveux* Mais sortez moi de là!!! Snake ?! Anderson *agrippant Snake* SORTEZ MOI DE LAAAAAAAAA !!!!. Y'as même pas la télé !!!!!!!!!!! Snake *réalisant l'horrible vérité* DE QUOI !!! Mais c'est Horribleee !!! Anderson & Snake Laissez nous sortir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fin du combat Snake contre Ocelot Ocelot Tu te débrouilles pas mal. mais je commence à peine ! Ocelot se prépare à attaquer à nouveau mais le Ninja intervient. *Fuuuh* le Ninja coupe la main d'Ocelot. Ocelot Aaaahhhhhh ma main !!! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Nooonnnnnn !!! Maman !!!!!!!!! A moi !!!! ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!! Viteeeeeeeeeeeee appelé les chirurgiens de Lyon !!!!!! JE VEUT MA MAMAN !!! Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!! BoBo !!! Snake & le Ninja . -__-o  
  
Snake vient de battre Raven et son tank Raven parle avec Ocelot et Liquid de son combat et commence à chambrer Ocelot ! Raven Alors Général Ivan, plus de main et plus de dignité non plus ?! Ocelot Fait gaffe à toi Shaman ! Raven Olala j'ai peur Soudain, venant de nulle part : *fuiihhhhhhhhhh. PAAAF* un truc dans la tronche à Raven. Raven AIE !!! mais c'est une. ! Ocelot *à l'autre bout de la radio* Je t'avait dit de faire gaffe ! Ma main dans ta gueule ça te suffis ?! Raven *se tenant la joue. et la main d'Ocelot* Olala. c'est quoi cette équipe.  
  
Le hangar à ogives Snake Beuh, on se les gèle ici ! Je vais m'en griller une petite. Campbell, Naomi, Mei Ling, Nastasha Noooooooooooooooonnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!! Snake *allumant sa clope* Hum ? *BOUUUUUUUUUUUUM* champignon atomique et tout et tout. Snake *en direct du paradis ou de l'enfer* . Bah j'avais bien dit que j'étais pas un spécialiste du nucléaire.  
  
Rencontre entre Snake, Otacon et le Ninja Le Ninja avance vers Otacon. Ninja Où est mon ami ? Otacon Mais qu'est que c'est ??? Une de mes japanimations ?! *Pisssssssssss* Otacon se pisse dessus (bah oui. y'as pas d'autre mot -__- o) Snake C'est donc toi, le Ninja ! Le Ninja se retourne et. *PROUUTT* (le stress d'Otacon, le retour -____-O) Ninja. On se casse ?! Snake Sur. Otacon . Désolé.  
  
Combat Snake contre Psycho Mantis Mantis sonde la Memory Card « de » Snake, tout les jeux Konami sont repérés. Mantis Hum tu as donc joué à ISS Pro et à. Castlevania !!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEE aide moi j'arrive pas à le faire à 100% !!! Snake Mais c'est quoi ce type ?  
  
Psycho Mantis se meurt Snake retire le masque de Mantis. Meryll Bahhh ! Quelle horreur ! Snake -__- Et c'est elle qui dit ça.  
  
Snake et Meryll se rendent vers les tours de communication Ils pénètrent alors dans le viseur de Sniper Wolf *BAAM* une balle dans la jambe à Meryll. Wolf Hé hé ! *BAAM* Une autre balle dans le bras a Meryll. Wolf Oh oh ! *BAAM* Une dernière balle dans l'autre bras de Meryll. Wolf Ah ah ! Meryll Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!! Campbell ATTENTION Snake ! Wolf se sert de Meryll pour. Snake *à deux mains* VAS Y WOLF !!! ACHEVE LA !!!  
  
Scène de la torture Ocelot Bon nous allons voir si tu es vraiment un surhomme. Si tu abandonnes la fille est à moi, si tu. Snake A toi ??? Ca veut dire que tu la tues ?! Ocelot Heu... bah oui. Snake Ok, j'abandonne ! Ocelot ...  
  
Fin du combat Snake contre le Hind Liquid Snakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! *BOUM* le Hind explose dans un festival de flamme et d'acier. Snake La crémation est donc un problème réglé ! . minute de silence. Liquid J'aurais préférait être immergé. Snake C'était trop chère !  
  
Snake dans le champ de neige de la tour de communication Snake ATCHOUM ! *Zioup* maman Snake débarquant de nul part ! Maman Snake Tient mon chérie, t'as oublié ta laine. Snake Mamannn. on nous regarde. (Wolf C'est lequel Snake ? le gros balèze avec les boucles d'oreilles ou l'autre ???)  
  
Second combat Snake contre Raven Snake C'était donc toi dans le tank M1. Tu devais y être à l'étroit, un grand gaillard comme toi ?! *BOUA* Raven fait face à Snake. Snake Mouah ah ah !!! On voit alors un Raven avec une tourelle de char autour du cou. Raven Oui. bon. mais j'ai quand même réussi à sortir. Snake Mouah ah ah ah ah !!!  
  
Suite du combat Snake/Raven. Raven Je suis spécialiste du tirage d'oreilles Esquimau. Snake Ok mais j'ai mieuxxx !! Raven Hum ??? Snake *s'approchant de Raven* Je te tiens tu me tiens par la barbichette. Raven *prit par le démon du jeu* .Le premier de nous deux qui rira aura une tapette. hum. mmm. Ah ah ah ah !!!... oups ! *BOUAMMM* Snake fou une tapette à souris géante dans la tronche à Raven. Raven Argh, BoBo ! Snake *pose de la victoire* Hé hé hé, je suis le meilleur !  
  
Combat Snake contre le Metal Gear Liquid se prépare à écraser Snake (via le Metal Gear, bah oui Liquid c'est pas un géant de 14 mètres de haut avec des pics aux bouts des pieds !) quand. (suspens !) Ninja *stoppant le pied du Metal Gear* Huh ! Snake Fox !!! Ninja/Grey Fox Eh, Snake ! tu as mal vieillis ! Snake Euh t'as vu ta tronche ???  
  
Mort du Ninja alias Gray Fox alias Frank Jaegger alias le seul ami de Snake alias le frère adoptif de Naomi alias Jésus II le retour alias l'assassin de Kennedy. euh on s'égare là ! *SPLARCHHHTTT* Metal Gear tue le Ninja en l'écrasant. Snake Foooxxxxxx ! Liquid *dans tout ses états* Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii du sang !!! Liquid tombe dans les pommes, destruction du Metal Gear, victoire de Snake ! Snake O__O  
  
Liquid apprend la vérité à Snake Liquid Moi je suis celui qui a eu tes restes ! Snake Une poubelle en gros ?! Liquid OUI !!! C'est çaaa !!! J'AI SUIS UNE POUBELLE !!! BWAH AH AH AH !!!! Et je vais tous les atomiser !!! BWAH BWAH BWAH !!! Je suis la super poubelle qui va tout atomiser ! BWAH AH AH AH AH !!! Snake ... Mais quel boulet...  
  
Scène de Fin Snake Je m'appelle Dave Otacon (ou Meryll) MWAH HA HA !!! Snake Meuh euh. -__-  
  
Fin N°1 Snake a résisté à la torture et obtient le bandana. Le joueur recommence le jeu Snake *se cognant contre un conduit* Aie !!!. Ah je savais bien que je devais pas le mettre autour des yeux !!!  
  
Fin N°2 Snake n'as pas résister à la torture. et obtient le camouflage optique. Le joueur recommence le jeu. Snake *tout content* Hé hé hé ! personne me voit ! tralala ! *PAF* contact. Snake Euh t'es qui toi ? ? le Ninja, enchanté. *PAF* second contact. Snake & le Ninja Euh ??? ?? Je suis Otacon, enchanté. *PAF* le retour de la vengeance du petit-fils du contact ! Snake & Otacon & le Ninja ???????? ????? On est les gardes de l'ascenseur. Tous Et c'est ça un gadget unique ?? Puuuffffffff.  
  
Fin N°3 Snake Bon au moins je suis pas un pingouin à la James Bond ! Le joueur finit le jeu 3 fois et obtient le. costard ! Snake. Greuh ! Inconnu Garçon un bloody Mary. Snake KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !  
  
Fin de la mission/du jeu Snake retrouve Mei Ling, Naomi et tout ses « amis », soudain un cri déchire l'espace !  
  
Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! Snake *la clope au bec* Hum ?! Mei Ling Snakeeeeeeeeeeeeeee vous fumez !!!!!!!! Un second cri déchire l'espace Mei Ling *dans les aigus à nouveaux* Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! ma main!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nastasha *pas hypocrite du tout* Oh je suis désolé Mei Ling, j'ai éteint par INADVERTANCE ma cigarette sur ta main. *mais alors vraiment pas hypocrite* que je suis navré ! Snake J'aurait pas fait mieux. Naomi A bravo voilà un exemple pour la jeunesse ! Snake Et une doctoresse qui fait des piqûres à des hommes tout nu en y prenant plaisir, c'est un bon exemple peut être ?! Naomi Espèce de sadiqueeeee !!!! Snake *toujours entrain de fumer* Hé hé hé.  
  
My life in live (ou 3615 ma vie). ou ma première partie de MGS *souvenirs, souvenirs* B@ron pianote comme un dingue sur le bouton ROND durant la scène de la torture. B@ron Je lâcherai pas Ocelot !!! hé hé hé !!! Jamais, non jamais je ne me rendrais !!! MOUAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH, j'adore ça ! *Paddle PsOne (Aie, ouille, argh ! c'est un fou ce type !)* *Vriii Vriii* bruit du portable (en vibreur), le nom de mon oncle de 40ans (encore plus dingue de jeux que moi) est affiché ! B@ron *qui parle étrangement vite.* Attendtonton!!!JesuisenpleineséancedetortureàMetalGear!!!Jeterappeldans15min utes!!! Tonton ... Euh. ok ! B@ron OKCOOL!!! *Crash* (raccroche) Non Ocelot ! je vais pas me laisser crever!!! *(Snake mais c'est quoi ce type ???)* *(Ocelot .)*  
  
Fin  
  
Ocelot Oui, pour gouverner le monde il faut quelqu'un d'aussi équilibrer que vous ! B@ronBreton C'est sur !!! Hé hé hé !  
  
Fin ?  
  
Notes :  
  
J'avait bien dit qu'il fallait faire la parodie de MGS1 !!! Hé hé hé ! Bah, en espérant que vous avez quand même un peu rit. perso je la trouve moins drôle que celle de MGS2. mais bon. et puis je suis sur qu'elle peut être complétée.  
  
B@ronBreton 


End file.
